malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash
Ash was an ex-lieutenantNight of Knives, Chapter 5, UK HB p.207 of the Bridgeburner BrigadeNight of Knives, Dramatis Personae though he introduced himself to Temper as "Sergeant". Temper suspected Ash was more likely an officer.Night of Knives, Chapter 2, UK HB p.58/59 Ash's forearms were crisscrossed with scars and both face and arms bore the scars of burns from alchemical munitions. He sported a tattoo of an arched bridge with a background of licking flames: the emblem of the Bridgeburners. Ash was dressed in a leather vest over a tattered, padded linen shirt and iron-studded leather leggings and sported oiled leather wristlets.Night of Knives, Chapter 1, UK HB p.41/44 At times he added armoured leather gauntlets.Night of Knives, Chapter 2, UK HB p.69/70. In Night of Knives Ash was one of a group of Bridgeburner veterans contacted by Kellanved to help the Emperor and Dancer oust Imperial Regent Surly and return the Empire to its former glory.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, UK HB p.181/191 He assembled a squad of twelve Bridgeburners, cadre mage Corinn, and around thirty Jakatan street toughs and brought them to Malaz City for an operation on the night of the Shadow Moon of 1154BS.Night of Knives, Chapter 2, UK HB p.59-60/69 They began by taking control of the Hanged Man Inn and arresting Temper, former Dassem's First Sword. Then they moved operations to the Southern Crescent Inn in an attempt to capture and interrogate one of the Shadow cultists based in Mossy Tors Park. Unfortunately a case of mistaken identity meant the only prisoner they took was Kiska, a local scout for Sub-Fist Pell. Ash seemed ready to approve her execution when a magical symbol (probably Kellanved's) appeared on the door of the inn signalling that the assault on Surly's forces at Mock's Hold was about to begin. But before the squad could leave they were attacked by one of the Hounds of Shadow. Ash was forced to move out fast, abandoning the plan to kill the girl.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, UK HB p.112-120 The assault on the Claw-infested Mock's Hold destroyed Ash's squad.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, UK HB p.180 Their use of Moranth munitions gave Ash time to get to the room where Kellanved and Dancer confronted Surly. But Ash died at Surly's feet, possibly killed by her as he attacked her. Surly identified his body to Tayschrenn with a comment about Ash having been a determined man as she pointed out her acid damaged hand.Night of Knives, Chapter 5, UK HB p.207 Speculations In House of Chains, Kalam was helped by Bridgeburner ghosts outside Korbolo Dom's tent, amongst them someone whose voice he recognised as that of a renegade Captain who had an acid-spattered face whose body was found in Malaz City the morning after the assassinations. The Captain spoke of there being no love lost between him and the other Bridgeburner ghosts. It is likely that this was meant to be the ghost of Ash.House of Chains, Chapter 25, UK MMB p.939/940 In a 2008 interview with Night of Knives author Ian C. Esslemont, the interviewer refers to the ghost as Ash and Esslemont does not correct him.http://www.boomtron.com/2008/05/ian-cameron-esslemont-interview/ Notes and references Category:Bridgeburners Category:Lieutenants Category:Males